There's No Mistletoe Sonikku
by starthedog
Summary: Just a short Sonamy christmas story. My first Sonamy and fanfic. Read and enjoy!


The snow fell like a million diamond fragments falling from the sky. It was December, just after Christmas.  
Amy Rose sighed as she looked out her window at the white desert that was outside. Her Christmas had been great. All her friends had given her amazing presents... well not all her friends. The one she cared about the most hadn't even showed up. When she had asked his closest friend, Tails, where he was, he had just shrugged and said "He's probably out running somewhere. You know how he is."  
Taking a sip of her hot chocolate Amy thought 'Yes, I know exactly how he is...'  
Out loud she mumbled "Sonic's such a jerk..." She sighed again. Who was she kidding? She loved him more than anything in the world. She had long grown out of her fangirl love and it had slowly matured into an actual love for the hedgehog. His gorgeous viridian eyes, his sleek and shiny royal blue fur, his never say die attitude, his amazing smile... He was perfect to Amy. Simply perfect.  
She glanced over at the still wrapped Christmas present to Sonic on the kitchen counter. It was nothing big, just a scarf she had knitted for him. He always seemed to running to someplace cold. And besides, it was winter so it was cold where he lives now anyway. She had put so much effort into it, just to have sit on her kitchen counter unopened made Amy think about just throwing it out.  
DING DONG! The sound of her doorbell being rung snapped Amy back to reality.  
Placing her hot chocolate on the table she walked to her front door. "I'm coming!" She called, expecting her surprise visitor to ring the doorbell in succession out of impatience. To her surprise they didn't.  
When she opened the door she was greeted by the cold wind nipping at her nose, but that was it. No one was there. Feeling flustered because someone had ding-dong-ditched her, she noticed the neatly wrapped package at her feet. It was small enough to fit in her pocket. She probably wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for its giant red and green Christmas bow stuck to the top of it.  
She looked around for a few seconds, hoping to find someone to thank, but to no avail. Giving a shrug she picked up the gift and brought it inside.  
Flopping herself down on the couch, she unwrapped the tiny box. When she was done unwrapping, she found a box like the ones you would put wedding rings into. She flipped it open to find a folded up piece of paper labeled "To Amy". Unfolding it she read the note. It read:  
"Hey Amy, sorry I missed the gift exchange the other day. I was out buying you this. Once you read this and look at your present come meet me at the fountain in the center of the park. I still have one more present to give you.  
See ya in a bit- Sonic"  
Amy looked at the actual present and gasped. She pulled out the white-gold locket. It had her named engraved on the heart part in calligraphy writing. She opened it to find a picture of Sonic grinning sincerely at her.  
Putting on the locket, she tried to fight back tears of joy. "He really does care about me..." She smiled and jumped off the couch to get her winter jacket, gloves, scarf, and hat. Before rushing out the door she grabbed Sonic's present.

Amy had been running for as fast as she could for ten minutes before the fountain and the royal blue hedgehog came into view. "Hey! Sonic!" She called his name. Looking over in her direction he called with a huge smile on his face, "Hey! Amy!"  
"Phew!" Amy panted with a laugh when she finally got up to Sonic, "Finally made it!"  
Sonic chuckled with amusement. ''Hey, what's that?'' He asked curiously, nodding toward the present Amy was holding.  
''Oh,'' she blushed handing the gift to Sonic, ''This is your present. Merry Christmas.''  
''Thanks Ames!'' He took the gift and began to unwrap it, shredding the wrapping paper to pieces. "Cool!" Sonic exclaimed holding the brown and blue scarf out in front of him. "Did you knit this yourself?"  
Amy's blush turned deeper as she nodded. "I put a lot of effort into it.''  
''Well it came out awesome." Sonic wrapped it around his neck. He smiled at her warmly. "Well do you like it?" He indicated towards the locket draped around her chest.  
''Yes Sonic!" she exclaimed, "I love it!"  
Sonic sighed with relief. "Good, then you're going to love your next present even more." He grinned at her, grabbed her hands, and pulled her close.  
"Sonic...?" Amy questioned in surprise. He was holding her so close that she could see the individual strands of fur on his body. Her jade eyes locked with his sparkling emerald eyes.  
"Amy..." he started, "I have something very important to tell you.''  
"Yes Sonic?" Amy's heart was racing, just wishing he would say what she wanted him to say.  
His eyes grew soft as he whispered into her ear "I love you Amy Rose." He pressed his lips against hers in a sweet yet passionate first kiss.  
When they finally broke apart Amy, with tears of streaming down her face said "That was nice, but Sonikku... there's no mistletoe."  
Smiling warmly at her Sonic replied "No one ever said there needs to be mistletoe" He leaned forward and kissed her again.


End file.
